


Mediation

by Fleurily (somnifery)



Series: A Noah Family Christmas [4]
Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnifery/pseuds/Fleurily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four of twenty-five; A moment in the family kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediation

Christmas was eminent when the blizzard arrived, only a few weeks away but still distant enough to be an afterthought for most of the family. The tree had been cut before the storm had blown in, dragged inside and set up for the Noah family's enjoyment. Rhode wanted to decorate it immediately, of course, but the Earl had managed to convince her that it would be much more fun to wait until the whole family was willing to help. Her grudging agreement hadn't kept her from preparing, however, and this particularly cold evening found her seated before the roaring hearth with a needle, thread, and a bowl of popcorn set for the stringing.

Tiki had been dispatched at the official popper, holding the pot over the flames and shaking it until the kernels stopped exploding within, refilling the bowl as Rhode's efficient fingers slid piece after piece onto the long strand. The twins were busy fighting over how to construct a paper chain, using the paste as some kind of liquid projectile and somehow managing to make progress on their decorations at the same time. The glass bulbs were in their tissue-stuffed boxes on the mantle, waiting for the time when they would be taken down and arranged on the evergreen branches with perfect symmetry, flanked on either side by packages of candy canes.

Tiki had been sent with the akuma to purchase the candied peppermint, standing in the middle of a godforsaken town in Germany to get them from the best sweet shop in Europe and handpicking each one for perfection. He'd had to carry fifteen boxes of the things back simply because the Earl knew how quickly they would disappear once inside the house. Rhode and Jasdebi could never resist the call of something sweet, and candy canes had a bad habit of evaporating by the dozen when they were left in the open.

The Earl had two-dozen boxes locked in his closet for the actual decorating of the tree, leaving the rest out in a blatant test of the children's self-restraint. It never worked, as Tiki observed each year, as the stacks gradually grew smaller until they shrank into nonexistence in the stomachs of the younger Noahs. At least it was the cause of great improvement in the quality of the twins' breath. The little monsters refused to brush their teeth without being forced, and the scent of peppermint made being in proximity to the boys while they were exhaling quite tolerable.  Jasdero's breath probably reeked of flour by now, though, since he was eating the gooey stuff by the handful.

"If one more drop of glue comes over here I'll have my hands around your grimy little necks!" Tiki snapped the threat as a glob of paste came slapping into his cheek, wiping the sticky stuff off harshly with the back of hand. The twins roared with laughter, Jasdero squeaking at a high pitch as they rolled around like the little fools they were.

Rhode's concentration was fully on her popcorn, however, lips moving to silently form the number of each piece she threaded. Lulubelle came walking past with a mug in her hand, whatever liquid it contained steaming as she watched the antics of the rest of the Family. Tiki looked as though he would bludgeon the boys with the popcorn pan at a moment's notice, and Jasdebi looked thoroughly delighted at the prospect of such a challenge. Some of the glue splattered over the floorboards, almost hitting Lulubelle's slippers as she took a delicate step back to avoid the mess.

She sighed softly, shaking her head and stirring her spoon about in her drink. "Rhode, dear… Would it be too much trouble for you to hand me one of those candy canes from the mantle?"

It took a few moments for the girl to respond, obviously enthralled in her work, but at last the needle and thread were set down to allow her to rise and move to the hearth. Rhode opened the box delicately, tiny tongue licking at her lips and face making it seem as though she would eat the candies straight out of the box. She digressed, however, reaching in and taking out five of the sticky hooks with care.

Her careful steps carried her across the floor, holding one out for Lulubelle's acceptance before she moved back to the bickering males. Jasdero and Debitt were taken by surprise as she held the candy canes out of them, smiling slightly as they took them and Jasdero carefully stuck his in his mouth. Tiki had to set the metal pan down in a hurry as Rhode flopped on top of him, shoving her fourth cane between his teeth as she sat herself in his lap like an oversize cat. He caught himself with one arm as he began to tilt backward, the other wrapping about her waist to keep her steady as he bit down on the sweet to avoid choking.

Rhode purred softly as she licked her candy cane, leaning back against Tiki and closing her eyes. "Just shut up and eat them." The twins glanced up as she spoke, actually listening as Lulubelle watched the scene curiously. "We can fight each other all next year, so let's have fun now~"

Lulubelle smiled ever so slightly, turning and moving toward the kitchen at the conclusion of the truce. Rhode was quite the little mediator when it came to family affairs, and it was amusing to watch the petite politician at work. The Earl was standing at the cupboards as Lulubelle walked in, a tiny key sitting on the counter as he pulled the sugary ingredients to bake something out.

"What are you baking, Master?" She spoke more out of curiosity than anything else, ignoring the crash of something falling on the stairs. When peace started n one area of the house, drama was certain to begin elsewhere.

The Earl smiled as brightly as ever, humming softly as he set the bag of sugar out. "Peppermint cookies for dessert~ Would you like to help?"

Lulubelle took a delicate sip of her milk, taking her time to savor the mixture of peppermint in the liquid before responding. "I believe the children would enjoy that more than I would. Tiki is certainly having fun watching them in the den."

"Of course he is~" His voice was far too cheerful for serious conversation, a delighted smile directed at the Noah over his shoulder. "After all, the best medicine for a grouchy Tiki is spending time with the young ones~"


End file.
